Full hearty meal of Revenge
by Darkness mind
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. For William revenge is the only way to make a point about how no one leaves him and gets away with it.
1. Romeos pissed

Holy mother of God I never thought I would write something so bloody, so sick that it's making me want to throw up right now. No really this is making even _me_ feel sick. For those that don't like sex scenes, torture, or anything that would make you go "eww" this isn't the place to be. Do yourself of favor if you don't like anything that was listed and click the little 'back' button and read something else that isn't fucked up. There I said it this story is fucked up. For those that continue on don't tell me that I'm a sick author and needs to curl up and die because right now even I'm not enjoying writing this. So without anymore delays here's my very first messed up CL story. Enjoy……I think.

I don't own Code Lyoko. Wish I did but I don't. Only thing I own is my twisted, messed up mind.

* * *

Full hearty meal of Revenge

**Chapter one**: Romeos pissed

She was the love of his life. She was everything to him. And she was the one that broke his heart. He would give anything to be with her, but she threw it all away and started going out with Ulrich. Treating him as nothing but a low life wanna-be Romeo. He gave his heart out to her. He told her he loved her. And the way she thanked him was by back stabbing him and going out with another man.

Each day he would see them walk by holding each others hands and enjoying life. Acting like there was never a love triangle to begin with. And each day the thought of revenge entered his mind. He wanted them both to pay for the pain that they have caused him. But how is the question. How will Yumi and Ulrich pay for all the pain that is inside his body? The answer do it the old fashion way. A nice little kidnapping plus some free sex thus a little torturing equal a full hearty meal of revenge. Yes this was the perfect revenge. Not only will he enjoy himself he will also watch both of them suffer with the thought that she wasn't pure anymore. And maybe he'll get lucky and she'll have his baby. Oh what sweet revenge that would be.

"Oh what a great way to take you down my sweet. Legs open wide begging me to let you go. Telling me it was a mistake, and giving me more reason then I need on why you did it. But here's the thing my dear I don't give a damn and I'll just do whatever I want with you until you're begging me to let you lve." An evil laugh echoed through his room as he grabbed his coat, a cloth, and a bottle. This was going to be the best week, month, hell maybe even a year ever.

As night rolled in both Ulrich and Yumi were enjoying the last few minutes of their "All day date." Being the gentleman Ulrich walked Yumi home just to make sure she got there safe. Though they've been dating for a year now it was decided that they would have any sex until they were both out of school and had somewhat of a steady life. Granted you can tell that both of them were feeling their hormones going nuts, and that one of them wanted to push the other on a bed and get naked and have the time of their lives. But being in school, and having people that sometimes don't know how to keep a personal secret they didn't want to be named "Slut and Pervert" of the year.

Reaching Yumi's house they both stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Both smiling, and blushing this was the happiest moment of their lives. Finally the dream couple that was meant to be was together hopefully for ever. Nothing could tear them apart. And with a gentle kiss on the lips and a soft hug they both parted ways hoping that tomorrow would come soon. Opening the door Yumi entered her house feeling happy, in love, and care free. As the door closed and she flicked on the light a gasp escaped her mouth as she was shocked to see William there.

"Hello sweets. See that you and Ulrich have been two happy love birds for the past year. One year you two have been kissing each other, holding hands, and giving each other those small little hugs. Wanna know how my year has been?"

William then started walking over to Yumi with a sinister grin. He then grabbed both of her arms and pulled her close to his body.

"My year has been a total hell hole. Knowing that you picked Ulrich over me. Knowing that you two are a happy little couple while I on the other hand have to sit back and watch you two have a great fucking time! You hurt me Yumi. You hurt me into picking that cheap sack of shit instead of me! I'm more of a man that he will ever be!"

He then grabbed the back of Yumi's hair and pulled her down. The grin widen into a cold smile. Grabbing the cloth that was in his back pocket he then put it over Yumi's nose. Knowing what William was trying to do to her she started to fight back kicking his legs hoping to hit the family jewels. But it seemed as William was one step ahead of her and kicked her stomach forcing her to hit the ground. Grabbing the bottle he then took the top off using his mouth and poured the liquid on the cloth.

"Well guess now I can have some fun. I'm going to make you and your son of a bitch boyfriend pay dearly! Just wait until you wake up my sweet. It's going to be one hell of a trip!"

As her vision started to get blurry and her strength started to leave her body she prayed to God that some how some way she'll make it through this and live to see another day. And before everything went black the sound of his laughing echoed in her head.

A faint dripping sound could be heard off in a distance as the water hit the cement floor. Groaning and feeling dazed Yumi tried to get up but found that she could move her arms or her legs. Opening her eyes she saw that she wasn't in her home anymore. In front of her was a rusty door and next to her was a plate with food on it. Looking around she could see that her arms and legs were chained up and it was near impossible to reach the plate of food. The ground smelt of damp running water. The door opened with an eerie sound as though it hasn't been oiled for along time. Entering the room was none other then William with a wicked grin on his face.

"So I see you're finally up. How do you like your new home? Cozy isn't it?"

Walking up to Yumi he then placed a hand on her cheek and laughed a little. Looking down at the plate of food he picked up a fork and grabbed some food. Then he moved the fork from the plate to Yumi's mouth. Turning her head away in anger he laughed again.

"I know you're hungry Yumi. And with the way that your chained up and all I'm the only one here to feed you. So don't play hard ass and let's just do this the easy way. Or else this will happen."

Grabbing the knife next to the plate he then raised it as high as his arm would go and stabbed Yumi in the leg as hard as he could. Her eyes went wide as her mouth opened up to let out a scream but in that second William placed the food in her mouth and forced it closed. Only muffing could be heard as she tried to spit out the food. But he kept his hand still and waited for her to swallow the food. Seeing no other way out of it she did as he wanted and swallowed the food.

"Good girl. And later we're going to have some fun. So better eat everything that's on your plate. You're going to need your strength later." He said with a wicked laugh while force feeding her. After 10 long minutes of force feeding William threw the fork across the room and swiftly pulled the knife out of Yumi's leg. Another gasp of pain left her lips as William walked out of the room with a sickening wave.

This was her home now. Home with a nut case that wants nothing more then sex and suffering. How she wished Ulrich was here right now. How she longed to see his warm smile telling her that everything will be ok. Placing her head down near her chest a few small tear drops fell to the floor.

"I don't want to die." She whispered in case William was listening somewhere else.

* * *

Well the real plan of action was that this whole thing was going to be a one-shot. But as I continued to write it I decided that this was going to be way too long just for a one-shot. And also I felt as though there was going to be too many holes not filled. So in short this isn't going to be a one-shot anymore. Hope you guys liked chapter one. Yes I'm a messed up person you don't have to reminded me. 


	2. Want more of a bite?

It's late. I'm sick, and I feel the need to write on. POWER TO THE PEOPLE! (few readers take a step back) And now this is the part where I thank the people who reviewed. Thank you to the members of LF who read my story and posted a review on the threads. Thank you to Bobby even though some parts of the chapter were as you said "too much." And a thank you to Ulrich's lil bro for the review, and I'm glad you liked the plot line to it.

**So again before we go on I would like to re-warn you that this fic isn't all happy go lucky the world is fine and dandy. Again for those that don't like rape scenes, swearing, torture, or anything that will make you feel sick do yourself a favor and click the back button. And again for those that continue on reading enjoy and don't complain to me if it's too much because I already gave you a forewarning. (Bold because it's freakin important, plus I like the bold.)**

I don't own Code Lyoko, characters, or plot lines. I only own my twisted up brain and I don't think you want that.

* * *

Full hearty meal of Revenge

**Chapter two:** Want more of a bite?

A feeling of sickness washed over Yumi's body. It has been almost five hours since William left. Knowing that soon that he will come back a rape her. Making her suffer in away that is inhuman. Sighing she decided to take this time and enjoy the feeling of being a virgin, and remembering all the good times she has spent with Ulrich. His warm smile reassuring her that everything will be ok. His light laugh, and who could forget those brown eyes?

Thinking of Ulrich calmed Yumi's spirit making her feel at ease. But that feeling soon died off as footsteps could be heard. Eyes growing wide she knew it was William coming back to do what ever he wanted to her. Whistling a tune the door flew open as William walked in with a wicked grin. Walking over to Yumi's body he playfully gave out a wolf whistle and chuckled a bit.

"Damn damn damn I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Having a fine looking girl chained up to the wall just turns me on. Damn Yumi you are one hot girl." He started to unzip his pants without taking his eyes off her. Eyeing everything from her face, to her breast, then to her legs. A grin formed upon his face as he walked over to her body again.

"Oh my sweet you don't know how long I've waited to get in your pants. Tonight I'm going to enjoy myself fucking you around."

Crawling onto Yumi's body he then started off forcefully kissing her. A few growls could be heard as Yumi tried to fight him off, but this seemed to turn him on more as he bit Yumi's lip and forced his tongue into her mouth. Seeing an open door she then bit Williams tongue as hard as she could and held on for what seemed like hours. Crying out in pain William tried to free his tongue but saw that it was stuck fast into Yumi's mouth. Grinning in front of William she shook her head slowly in a 'no' fashion. Growling in anger William formed his hand into a fist and punched Yumi in the stomach. Slightly gasping but not giving ground Yumi still held onto the tongue. This pissed William off more as he repeatedly punched her stomach until he tongue was freed. Gasping for air and spiting the blood build up in his mouth he then looked at Yumi who still had a grin on her face.

"What's wrong babe? Biting your tongue wasn't kinky enough? Want me to kick you in the dick to give it more flavor?" Yumi said in a mocking tone. Another growl of anger escaped Williams's mouth as he ran up and started to punch and kick Yumi for the fact that she ruined his free sex night. After a few minutes of yelling, kicking, and punching William then backed away from the blood stained Yumi.

"Never mess with the man that's holding the cards." William hissed out as he opened the door. As the door closed and the lock was locked Yumi turned her head to the side and started to spit out and blood that was till in her mouth. Feeling somewhat proud with tonight's incident she let out a chuckle knowing that William will think twice now before French kissing her or another girl.

* * *

Slight humor, but still the same old stuff. If you liked it please leave a review. If you hated it review it anyways if you want too and flame me. Really I don't care if I get flames. Other then that cheers and have a good night. Yeah I know its short don't need to remind me. Oh next time I'll try and add in the rest of the gang. Cheers again. 


	3. I’ll call it sex if you call it rape

Thank you for the reviews everyone. **master of shadow and dark** I know I'm a sick and twisted person. (laughs a little) **LUDestinybdon** yeah I would do the same thing too if I was a girl about to get raped. **Bobby** not a bad idea that might happen later on in the story. **Ulrich's lil bro **glad you like it, and thanks for adding the story into your alert list. And **Lucy McGonagle **thank you very much for the review. Really guys having you review makes my day.

Authors Note: I'm keeping the gang out of this right now since I want to focus more on William and Yumi for now. But don't you worry our favorite heroes will come in with their smiling cheery faces ready to kick some ass.

**WARNING: This story has rape, violence, swearing, sex, and all that nasty stuff. If you don't like reading anything that is listed click the little back button and enjoy the rest of the night. If you decide to continue on you have been warned for what is in this story so please do not tell me that I am a sick and twisted person. Thank you very much. **

Full hearty meal of revenge

**Chapter three**: I'll call it sex if you call it rape

There was no track of time when you were a prisoner. There were no rules saying that this person was out of line and needs to be placed in the penalty box. Hope was far from reach, and freedom seems like a dream. The only thing that was real in this messed up life was survival. Survive this damn place and you win a life time of happiness and freedom. Lose this game and you'll lose your life, or your virginity. Plain and simple just survive. It has been a few days; at least that's what Yumi thinks that William hasn't tried anything new on her. He would just come in look at her and feed her, then walk out with out saying a word. She wonders if this was a blessing or a curse waiting to happen. But whatever the case Yumi took this time to think of a way out. So far nothing has come to mind as the chains seemed to mock her and her freedom. At times she would pull on the chains hoping that some way they would break and she would escape. But knowing better she knew that it would be a miracle for the chains to break.

Finally the moment of fear arrived. The door creaked open and William walked in with a sly smile on his face. There was no food in his hands and right from the get go Yumi knew something bad was going to happen. Bracing herself for pain she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Reasons for the counting were that William had a rhythm. If he was pissed it would take twenty seconds until he began to hit her. If he was truly pissed it would only take ten seconds. Once she reached ten she braced for impact. But ten seconds lead onto eleven, then twelve. Opening her eyes she saw that he wasn't in a pissed off mood. Instead he was in a sexual mood.

"Ready to try again my sweet?" he said in an evil tone. Unzipping his pants and crawling on Yumi's body she hoping to God that he would try and French kiss her again. But then she felt her pants being unzipped by his teeth. One of his hands went under her shirt and grabbed her breast. He then placed his head on her neck and forcefully kissed it. Then he grabbed her shirt and ripped it off of her only showing her bra. Closing her eyes tight Yumi didn't want to watch her body being violated like this.

"What's the matter baby? Not enjoying it right now? Don't worry I'll make sure you'll have a great time." And with that he slipped off her pants and underwear and placed his penis inside her legs. Pushing hard and fast hard and fast Yumi wanted to yell and kick the living shit out of him. But she couldn't, alls she could do was feel the pain and prayed that it would be over soon. Another kiss on the neck and then a bite. Placing his hands on her stomach kissing her breast while growling. He was enjoying himself, having sex with Yumi was the best damn thing to happen in his young teenage life. But for Yumi it was the worst thing in her life. Knowing that he isn't wearing any protective and knowing that she was pure anymore made her feel sick to her stomach. Vomit was making it's way up to her mouth, but she held it in not wanting to piss off William.

'_I hope you burn in hell after this is over with.' _

Nah sex scene! What is this world coming too!?! Now I really feel sick after that chapter. If you like it review it. Hate it flame moa. Other then that cheers.


End file.
